1. Field
The following description relates to a display device for controlling an auto-rotation of displayed content according to the tilting angle of the display device, and a method for controlling an auto-rotation of content in a display device having a content auto-rotation function.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, portable display devices have an aspect ratio of 16:9, 16:10, etc. Accordingly, such a display device generally has a rectangular screen, and content can be displayed in a so-called portrait mode or landscape mode on the screen.
A smart device, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc., can automatically recognize the rotation direction of its display using a sensor. Most of the latest smart devices provide a function of automatically rotating content displayed on a display according to the rotation direction of the display. Such a function is called an auto-rotation.
The auto-rotation is widely used in a smart phone, a tablet PC, etc. Generally, a smart device recognizes the rotation direction of a display using a gravity sensor, an accelerometer, etc. Accordingly, when a smart device stands in the longitudinal direction parallel to the direction of gravity, the auto-rotation will most accurately operate.